jorglorefandomcom-20200213-history
Jorgborg
Jorgborg, sometimes anglicised as Yarborough or Yorborough, is an independent city state located in Mid-Northern Scandinavia bordering between Sweden and Norway. History Conception The idea for the creation the Jarldom of Jorgborg came from humble beginnings. The name was originally conceived in early 2018 by Bruce Fettucine when he was struggling to come up for a name for his city in Simcity 4. Being quite immersed in Swedish culture at the time, a name suddenly rushed to his head: 'Jorgborg.' Jorg's Borg, the Borg of Jorg. Soon the Fettucine Family would be formed as a means of amassing power but as the concept of Jorgborg was spread across its founding members, it became apparent that the mob's sole purpose on Earth was to found Jorgborg. They used the philosophy of Machiavelli to justify their questionable ethics: "The end thriving of Jorgborg justifies the meansFettucine Family and its ethics" ~ Machiavelli, The Prince As the mob set out to accrue power and reputation in the Canberra region throughout 2018, the plans of Jorgborg became more defined, by September, the family identified the territory on Google Maps that would become the Jarldom of Jorgborg. This is also the period when the prophecies of Erik and Sven were foretold. Geography Jorgborg is situated within the Scandinavian Mountains situated on the Jorg river which contracts and widens throughout the nation's territory. To the east, north and south, Jorgborg is bordered by its former master: Sweden. On Jorgborg's west, it borders Norway although geographically separated by the mountains of Norway's Børgefjell National Park. Climate Graphs sourced from yr.no Politics and Government The government is headed by the Jarl currently Erik Persson. The state retains some democratic features, with a parliament and a prime minister, currently George Borg. The Fettucine Family have a lot of power within the politics of Jorgborg. They have their own political party —Osten Parti which has held a majority of the parliament's seats for quite some time. There are conspiracies of whether there is any corruption surrounding the Osten Parti. Economy Demographics Language Being that Jorgborg was once part of Sweden, a fair portion of Jorgborg are native Swedish speakers. The Jorgborg government is trying to revive the Old Norse language. It is taught in schools and it is the language of administration. Religion The nation being founded for such purpose, Jorgborg possesses the world's largest community of Norse Pagans. Norse Paganism As part of Jorgborg's Norse revival project, Norse Paganism is officially endorsed by the Jorgborg government and stave churches are built with government subsidies. Christianity Christianity for a time was banned in Jorgborg. As part of the deal for Swedish recognition of Jorgborg sovereignty, Jorgborg agreed to stop persecuting Christians. Today about 23% adhere to a form of Christianity, particularly Protestantism. Culture Sport Longboat rowing is the national sport of Jorgborg. Every year the Longboat Rowing World Cup (The Barkassvärldscup) is hosted in Jorgborg where contestants row from Klimpfjäll down the Jorg river to Malgovik at the Jorgborg-Swedish border. Music Jorgborg's music scene is dominated by the Keychain Shanks, a reputable band that pioneered the genre of Shank. Jorgborg has a high concentration of metal bands like many of its Nordic neighbours. Jorgborg also has a lot of traditional Nordic folk groups. Infrastructure Transport The Jorgtåg is one of Europe's most extensive rapid transport systems. Education The University of Jorgborg is ranked 34th in the world. Ranked #1 worldwide for all new universities and the top university of the world in the disciplines of Norse Studies and Old Norse Language. Healthcare Jorgborg inherited the fabulous healthcare from its neighbours. International Relations There is a bit of tension remains about the land Sweden was forced to cede following the Jorgborg war for independence. Flag Jorgborg's Flag symbolises many aspects of Jorgborg. The red and yellow colours are a homage to the Kalmar Union. This symbolism is employed to unify the different Nordic peoples in Jorgborg, as was done under Kalmar Union many centuries ago. The use of red symbolises the blood of martyrs who died for their country. The use of a loop served two purposes. The first was to denounce Christianity by avoiding the Christian crosses that was plaguing the other Nordic nations' flags. The solution was to replace it with Lööp Cät symbolism, one of the two official religions in Jorgborg. The loop is also a symbol of the Sami whom inhabit Jorgborg as citizens, the loop is positioned a little bit askew, not only to line up with a deprecated Nordic Cross, but also to channel the Sami flag.